Yaoi Songfic: Textbook Love
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: Mizuiro finds that common interest with the new guy might spark a interesting friendship. Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite-sama. I make no money from his work, it is purely for pleasure.


**Title:** Textbook Love

**Author: **Perverted Priestess 69

**Pairing:** Shinji x Mizuiro

**Rating:** NC-17

**Song:** Textbook Love by the Fleet Foxes

**Summary:** Mizuiro finds that common interest with the new guy might spark a interesting friendship.

**Forethought:** This pairing... Is SO fucking obscure but I just felt they work and I'll tell you why, I saw the episode this weekend where Shinji came into their class. The first thing he asked was to sit next to some cute girls and I ran with the shit. That was actually my first time seeing that episode, I've just jumped my ass through the series like a freak so I'm all types of spoiled. Anyhow, I'm a big Fleet Foxes fan and this song is so sexy to me and it's from their EP from a few years back and thought the song gave me good plot. Go here to hear Textbook Love. There is another song by the Fleet Foxes Shinji actually plays later on in the story and that song is Tiger Mountain Peasant Song. In my head I think Shinji relates deeply to this song and finds sad romance in it. Shinji's really a Jazz boy but I think he probably would gravitate toward a group like them because they're music is very progressive just like jazz was when he was still a part of the Gotei 13. But enought of my ramblings! So, without any further ado here's Textbook Love.

Disclaimer: I do not owner Bleach or Textbook Love nor do I make any profit from them. Each media belongs to their perspective owners and all rights are reserved to them.

I was in the classroom after school,

Working on the chalkboard once again.

You were in your uniform,

Standing by the door,

When I saw you,

Saw you there.

You were wondering if I'd walk you home,

Even though I lived on the opposite side,

I said sure I don't need to home soon anyway,

Oh textbook love,

Textbook love,

Hold my little hand baby.

It's been a month already and has already put the new guy to work doing room detail. For two weeks no less. I saw him working on the chalkboards as Keigo, Ichigo and I stood in the hallway talking. He seems rather cheerful and nice although Ichigo doesn't seem to care very much for him. But I think one should never judge a book by it's cover. Sometimes the unexpected surprise can come from befriending someone who's new.

Plus, I did hear him ask about some of the lovely girls in the school, it's always good to point a possible fellow gentleman in the right direction when it comes to the high school ladies. Even if they aren't quite my forte.

I was decidedly thinking to do this without Keigo especially now that he's seeing Ichigo. Somehow, I highly doubted he'd have any patience for such business. Especially when those two were heading to his house to study. I'd be a fool to not to know that Keigo's current spike in his grades didn't coincide with Ichigo's teaching methods. So, this business will be kept between gentlemen.

"Uh Shinji, I was wondering, if you'd be able to walk with me on my way home? Do you think you can?" I asked poking my head back into the door.

"Sure, why not? I don't have to be home anytime soon. You wanna stop and get something to eat?' He asked back.

"Yeah, that would be good I'm kinda hungry too." Great now we can finally talk about the ladies.

I started to wear my dad's cologne,

Started combin my hair to the side,

Anything I could do,

Just to keep your attention on me.

But I was just a phantom passin by,

When you were on the track home with you friends.

I was nobody at all,

I just needed an answer baby.

Textbook love,

Textbook love,

Hold my little hand baby

So, we stopped off and got drinks and food from the ramen shop not too far from my place. We talked and he seemed very mature for his age. I do believe, he'll be able to handle high school girls fairly well. He did also show a interest in Orihime which I told him seemed a pretty good match for him but there was some competition when it comes to her. He definitely seems the type who can also handle competition or should I say invited it. I think his confidence is quite appealing and refreshing in that respect.

He's definitely not like broody Ichigo or goofy Keigo. Which to my surprise hasn't seemed to end that odd couple. He's more outgoing than quiet Chad and although he is quite studious he's a bit more social than Uryuu. They're also another couple I didn't see coming but I can see them a little better than Ichigo and Keigo. I think in Chad and Uryuu's case they tend to complement each other. I think is very nice.

It just seems sometimes like I'm the fifth wheel left out of the equation. It's nice to have someone to talk to about common interest. Shinji just seems so much like me. Sometimes, I wonder...

"Mizuriro? Mizuiro? You ok?" Shinji asked as he drank his juice.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry." I apologized.

"It's just that you were staring at me with an odd expression. It makes you look cuter than usual." Shinji said in passing as he leered at me waiting for some type of response. I could feel the chills creeping down my back as my face began to heat up. I raised an eye brow in query when I felt Shinji's leg press against mine under the table. Blue eyes watched me the whole time just waiting.

My heart was racing as I tried my best to stay calm and not overreact. The silence wasn't awkward though it should have been. We weren't talking and I wasn't sure what to think. I did notice though his leg never moved, at least not until he spoke again.

"So," Shinji interrupted the silence. "Mizuiro, you're giving that look again. Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

I filled the air with my nervous laughter as these blue eyes sat quietly across from me. The weird part is. I liked it. I didn't know how to react to an outright flirt from someone I admired, let alone a guy. Sitting there blushing like a absolute virgin which, I guess in this sense I was still didn't seem awkward.

I could feel his long leg rubbing and pushing against mine then in moment it was gone. I thought he was regretting his initial flirts when it was back again but on the inside of my leg. That long leg an knee was rubbing aggressively against my inner thigh and that... was driving me crazy.

"Uh, Shinji." "Hmm?"

"Do you... uh... like me? I mean, uh, you know, heh, uh." I trail off a bit nervous at the answer I might receive.

"Mmm Hmm." He nodded deliberately as he ate his food and grinned.

"So how long have you liked me?" I asked, now curious as ever.

"Since the very beginning. I sat next Ichigo because it was the closest desk to you and Orihime. You were very nice to me. You offered to share you textbooks in class. It was then I really got a chance to spend a little time to know you." He explained.

"I always saw you on your way home with your friends and wondered even more about you. I've been cleaning the chalkboards and clapping erasers for two weeks now waiting for the right time to ask you out, it seems you beat me to it!" He chuckled and gave me a look like he was on his way to blushing himself.

I never had any clue he liked me since the first day. By this time I was settled in a pleasant shock and wondered what to do with this. This isn't the first time I've thought about something like this but I'm clearly not gay. Then all of a sudden it hit me.

"What? Wait, you asked to work room detail just for me?" I asked in pure shock.

"Yeah, I 'd see you talking with your friends. I like watching you. You're so cute to me and that's something that's always appealed to me because to be cute is not simply about looks. It's also about the person. And I find you very attractive, Mizuiro." He said as I felt his other leg join the current one rubbing against my thigh.

He crossed his legs at the knees capturing my leg between his. A warm energy was moving between his thighs as he flexed the slim muscular limbs.I smiled at him and could again feel that odd yet familar heat blooming in face again.

Shinji released my legs as he moved forward and reached across the table. With one hand he pulled my face into a kiss. His lips were soft and aggressive. He parted my lips and I was compelled to greet his tongue with my own.

"I'm sorry Mizuiro. It wasn't my intention to do that here but I wanted to taste that blush across your face. You are very sweet." He said.

"Apparently I'm a very many things i didn't realize until right now and it's ok. I like the kiss. You're aggressive yet gentle. It was nice. Plus, there's no one here so it's fine." I answered back.

His thin lips curved up on th ends and the look of what I now realize was lust in his eyes was making me smile in a way that was all too familiar. I recognized it from how I looked at my many love interests.

"Shinji, I thought you liked girls? So, all this was a rouse to hit on me?" I asked in clarification.

"No, not a rouse at all. I like girls, very much so. I'm bi, and prefer the company of both sexes. I thought you were bi as well but I take it if you're asking than you're not." He replied with a soft chuckle.

"What made you think I was bi? That look you'd been giving me earlier, I've seen it before. Sometimes I'd see you staring at me with that questioning look in class. So, I decided I'd get an answer from you, for sure." I raised an eye brow at that.

I had no idea I was doing that in class. Staring, making faces, it's all too much that I just wasn't expecting. But he wanted to know if I was bi and I needed to give him an answer.

"Well, I've never been with a guy before but, I'm interested to get to know more about you." I said. Hell, I wasn't sure if that could even be justified as answer.

"So, I would like to ask if i can see you again? Would you like that?" He said touching my face again..

"Yes."

"Well, let's just say you're curious, ok?"

"Ok."

He smiled at me as he dug in his pocket for his cellphone. We traded numbers and he picked up the check from our evening date. Could I even call it that? After all, the one who does the asking is the one who should be picking up the check. Right? We stepped back out onto the concrete of the neighborhood as the sun was now amber in the sky. The look of his hair and the glow of his eyes almost made him look not human. He looked like an angel of death in a fiery halo and yet he looked very beautiful. As we went to part ways I mustered up my courage.

"Hey Shinji, you wanna come hang out a little longer at my place?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" He replied with a smile that said he hoped.

"No one's gonna worry are they?"

"Not anyone that matters. I have roommates so, it should be no problem." He explained with soft chuckle.

Never will I know what you saw in me,

Surely knew exactly what I saw in you.

Thinking back now,

I'm sure that was the only attraction.

Textbook love,

Textbook love,

Hold my little hand baby.

Lord it's a shame I know,

Thinking of how it could go.

Hold my little hand baby.

As we approached my house I heard Shinji's phone ring. He stayed outside while he talked. Whoever he was talking to was apparently upset about something. I could hear them screaming from inside the front door while I unlaced my tennis shoes. After a angry mumble I heard Shinji close his phone and step in the door.

"You have to go?"

"Oh no. Just one of my roommates pestering me again. It 's a miracle I get anything done with them calling the way they do." He went on as he unlaced his shoes and removed them.

I stood and waited for him to gather his things. The house was quiet and I knew we wouldn't be disturbed.

"Wow, it's really quiet here. Is anyone home?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, no one's usually here around this time. My mom just left for work and my father won't be home until later because of his commute." I said a I jestured him to follow me.

He followed me into our family room and sat at the table setting his books on the table. I placed my stuff on the table next to his and went to get us some drinks.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." I said with a smile. There it was again, that longing look. I could feel his eyes follow me out of the room.

"Shinji! Would you like some desert?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure! What do ya have? If I may ask." He replied.

"We've got Tim Tams, sugar cookies, butter cookies and flan."

"Flan? What's that?"

"Oh it's like a custard tart with carmel topping. It's really good! It was suggested to me by Chad. He ordered some for all of us and had a case shipped here from Mexico." I replied back.

"Yick! I hate custard anything! Disgusting. Can I have some Tim Tams and some coco?"

"Of course you can! It'll be a bit of a wait on the coco though."

"Ok."

While I was waiting on the water for the coco there was a pause before I heard the stereo begin to play. The music was soft folk guitar and a man singing very beautifully. It didn't sound like any of our CD's so I figured it had to be Shinji's. I watched the water heat in the microwave as it turned on the plate inside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped startled at Shinji's sudden presence in the kitchen.

The music played and before I knew it, I was bent back against the countertop. His lips were on mine again and I rooted my fingers in his the golden veil of hair that shadowed his eyes. He took my other arm and wrapped it behind my back as I was fighting with his mouth. We panted angrily between kisses and he let go of me all together to sit me on top of the counter.

"Do I scare you like this? I don't mean to be so aggressive but..."

"No, not at all. I- I'm enjoying your company. Actually, I was kind of hoping you would do something forward like this." I said inside our kisses.

"Really?"

"Yeah. After all, you said yourself. I'm curious, right?" I whispered wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I wanted to get to know you a little better. So..."

I was interrupted by large hands sliding over my nipples from under my shirt. His eyes focused on me made my body tight and excited. I've never felt like this about another boy before it was oddly thrilling to me.

"I love when you do that. You know?"

"Do what? Play with your nipples?" He said with a grinned nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, I mean no. I mean... I like the way you look at me. Those eyes of yours look like they see right to my soul. I like being stripped bare by your eyes." I kissed him. "Well, let's see if we can't make that a reality." He said as he picked me up off the counter.

He moved down to lay me on the cool kitchen floor. He started by unbuttoning my shirt and unzipping my pants and my boxers came off with them. It revealed my semi-hard and growing erection. My heart was beating faster than time could count and I was willing to go where ever he wanted to take me. His hands caressed my skin and stopped over my heart.

He kissed me so softly again and I realized why I enjoyed kissing him so much. He had a tongue ring and all the bells and whistles was making my body tight all over again. Only if I'm lucky will I feel it on other parts abound.

Through all my excited participation I'd vaguely remembered pulling his shirt open because they didn't have any buttons and I had a clear view of his chest. I reached up inside the shirt and tweaked his nipples. It was then when I felt his heart pounding. How ironic, he was excited and nervous as me. Not that he shouldn't be. It just proved more of how much we were alike. I pulled his mouth down on top of mine.

My hands sought out the waist of his pants and unbuckled, unzipped and loosened them to get inside. I went in to find him ready and his hips thrusted in my hand and his tongue filled mouth simultaneously. I pushed his pants down his thigh so I could look at him. He was rather big and I was very sure he wouldn't be able to fit in me, not on the first time out the gate. It was when he saw my concern that he spoke.

"Don't worry... I don't want to do anything like that on your first time experiencing this." He huffed as I continued to stroke him.

"Spread for me." I opened my legs wide and he sat back and he looked me over. By this time my cock was fully erect and on display.

"God, Mizuiro. You are so fucking fine. I never, ever thought..." He trailed off.

I watched his face change as I began touching myself. My body was so anxious for this to continue. Those eyes watching me made me excited. I couldn't help myself. He stroked himself and was getting more excited just watching me. His eyes were very nearly closed when I interrupted him.

"You aren't going to cum without me are you? When I cum, I want your hands on me." I said reaching out for him. He lifted up off his knees long enough to get his pants down passed his knees and pulled them and his underwear off completely.

He then got over top of me and straddled my hips. We were both excited at our cocks sliding against one another and he leaned over me ground into my hips. His mouth covering mine again in that way I've quickly come to enjoy. His tongue darting in and out frantically tasting everything it touched. He moaned into my mouth at the heat of my hands on his stomach. Our eyes catching every time they were open.

He put his hand around my cock and whispered for me to touch him as well. We pushed into each others hands in a hectic fashion. His hair veiling us as he leaned over my face. Lips half meeting as we groaned into each other's mouthes. In a mix of moments that became seconds we were a hot and sweaty mess, our cum baptizing each others hands in slick white. We looked at each other for the longest while trying to regain our breath. His hair was matted to the side of his head. He was grinning ear to ear.

"So. What did you think?" He said brushing the hair from his face with his free hand.

"It was phenomenal! I can't wait to do it again." I said with a smirked.

"Whoa, tiger! We need a little time to rest and get ourselves in order. Plus, I don't think your mother would appreciate coming home to find her son fucking on her hardwood kitchen floor." He stated as stood to grab a paper towel. He wet it and rinsed his hands and returned to me and began to clean me up.

He stood again and walked to the trash can to dump the soiled towels. The thought of a half naked boy in my kitchen was so wild in my head. Hell, it was wild in front of my eyes.

"Well, I think the water for my coco might still be hot." He said as he popped the door on the microwave. He touched the cup and closed the door and put a minute on it. "So, how did you know you were bi?" I asked as I began dressing again.

"Well, I think I've always known. Where I come from you can't think too hard about your company. There was a lot of conflict and well, let's just say it was rather hard. When one finds something or someone special we'd hold on to it because there was no promise that they would be there tomorrow." He explained as he pulled his cup from the microwave and made his coco.

He pulled his pants back on before returning back to his spot on the floor and brought the coco and Tim Tams I had left out for him.

"You sound like you've had a rough life but you know what you want."

"Well, it wasn't all bad. Had some good friends. Plus, like the saying goes, what doesn't kill, just makes you stronger." He said as melancholy slipped across his face before he smiled at me.

"You're very mature for to be my peer."

I stated in passing.

"Well, people tell me all the time I have an old soul." He said as he touched my face.

"Ok, I want you to try this!"

See...

"What is it?"

Like I said, something wonderful can happen when you befriend the new kid in school.

"A really sweet trick. Ok, now take the Tim Tam and bite tit off at both ends. Then, suck the coco through the cookie like a straw and eat it. You ready?"

I've learned something special about Shinji and myself as well.

"Mmm, that's awesome."

Never judge a book by it's cover.

"Thought you might like that. It's called a Tim Tam Slam. I learned it from one of the guys at school."

You just might find you like the story it has to tell.

END TRANSMISSION...

**A/N:** Yayyy, I actually wrote a self-provoked fic and finished it. It's been a awhile since I've done so too. I was just writing all types of stuff for bankai_kink but nothing on my own. Shit, NaNoWriMo was a bust but I feel like my mojo's coming back. Thank GOD!


End file.
